White and Purple
by FullOfRandomness02
Summary: A collection of sweet and romantic LassxArme one-shots.
1. 1 - Can't Resist You

**_White and Purple_**

**_A collection of sweet and romantic LassxArme one-shots.  
_**

**Can't Resist You**

_Summary: There's just one thing that bothers Lass…_

* * *

_A/N: Hello guys. It's me, FullofRandomness02, or you can call me Random-san. This is my new fanfiction project. My first two entries from my collection are actually revised versions of stories I already published here in fanfiction (I'm going to delete them now). I hope you guys like it, and I'm going to update as much as possible. _

_I am also revising my old story, Purple Horizon. I want to be able to write more stories from now on, so watch out for more updates._

_Happy reading! Reviews are highly appreciated. Thank you!_

_EDIT: I changed my stories to past tense._

* * *

Midnight. I couldn't sleep. The weather was fine. I thought maybe I could go outside for a while.

I walked silently through the small forest. The forest was full of small trees and giant colorful mushrooms. I sat on a stump surrounded by small mushrooms and yawned.

"Oh, it's really wonderful here. I should come here often," I said to myself cheerfully.

I looked up to gaze on the stars. They are shining brightly tonight. I raised up my pointing finger and pretended to connect the dots of different constellations. A cool breeze swept through me, and I breathe in the sweet scent. I fixed my short purple hair and put it behind my ear.

Then, I heard a soft sound of someone talking. I stood up from my seat and looked around. I started walking towards the direction where I heard it. I haven't gone far when I saw his silver hair shining in the moonlight.

"Lass," I whispered and quickly hid behind a tree. Lass was lying down on a cluster of giant mushrooms, arms behind his head.

I didn't know much about this guy. He was always very quiet around the team ever since we found him, even though I tried to talk to him. I couldn't help but want to know more about him. It was probably part of my curious nature. Sometimes I secretly stare at him for long periods of time but I still don't see hints of unusual behavior. He just sits and stares into emptiness—always.

A creature that looked like a giant jelly droplet—a Slime—tackled him and got stuck on his arm. "Ack! Get off of me! You slimy creature," he said. He sat up and hit the Slime, but its gelatinous body just slid through his hands.

He shook it off of him and threw it to the bushes. Hopefully the creature was unharmed. Poor thing.

Lass turned and looked toward my direction. "Who's there?" he asked.

I slowly scooted to the side and revealed myself from my hiding place. "H-hey. What are you doing here?"

"Oh. It's just you," he said and quickly looked away.

I walked to his side and sat on a mushroom beside him.

"Haha. I wasn't able to sleep so I went here. I didn't expect that you'd be here too!" I said while smiling at him.

He remained silent.

"What brings you here? The scenery here is wonderful right? Especially at night! I didn't know this until now!"

"Why don't you just sleep already?"

My mouth dropped open at his words. How rude!

"Fine, then! I'm sorry for disturbing you! Goodnight," I raised my head and stand up. I walked until Lass suddenly holds my arm.

"W-wait," he said.

I looked at him. He was looking on the ground, his hair hiding his face. His shining hair almost hurt my eyes, but I didn't really mind.

"What's your problem anyway," I asked, pretending to be frustrated.

He remained silent. I decided to sit beside him again.

"Okay then. I'm a very understanding person so I'll agree to stay with you. Heh!"

Lass was still looking down. I unconsciously stared at him for a few seconds. I felt heat go through my cheeks, and I turned away.

"S-so! How's your stay with the team? You know you have really good fighting skills! You're really agile and strong—unlike me. I'm a magic user but once someone goes near me, I'm screwed! That's because I'm slow and weak. Haha!"

I turned sideways a little and I saw his lips form a small smile.

"Yeah," he replied, trying to suppress a laugh.

"Hey! Is that supposed to be an insult?" I asked, turning to him and crossing my arms.

"Well you were the one who said it yourself." His smile turned into a smirk, but he was still looking away from me.

"I might be weak physically, but my powers are really strong! I remember that one time we were sparring. Ronan was behind me, and Elesis was about to grab me. But then BAM! I casted a Meteor spell and that showed them," I said and laughed hysterically.

"Then there was this one time, Lire shot an arrow at me. But I quickly passed through the arrow like a ghost! She was really surprised. I shot a fireball at her. She called me a cheater."

I continued to tell him the memories of my triumphs and laughed at them until there were tears in my eyes. I got exhausted from laughing and paused for a moment to breathe.

I turned to him again. I almost jumped back, because he was staring directly into me this time. His blue eyes were shimmering, and they were wider—like he was curious.

I felt the heat rush up to my cheeks again. I quickly turned away.

"H-hey. What are looking at? Creep."

Lass chuckled. "You know, I always come here every night. I like the silence of this place. It makes me forget about the things that always bother me. You know, like what happened in my…past..."

The guy finally spoke a whole paragraph.

I smiled at him and leaned back. Then I felt that his arm was resting behind me, so I quickly sat forward again.

"S-sorry!"

"No… It's okay."

He looked up at the sky. His left arm rested on his leg. His skin was very pale and it made his blue eyes shine brighter. His silver hair flowed with the wind. His body looked slim but he had well-defined muscles. Then I realized I'd been observing him for too long.

"Are those things...still bothering you?" I asked.

"Well, not really. But there is one thing..."

"What? What is it?"

"You should go back to your room and sleep, you know."

"No way! I could help you!"

Lass put his mouth near my ear and whispered, "If you don't then I'll do something to you..."

His warm breath tickled me. I jumped back and stood up. "N-no way! Perv!"

He laughed. That was the first time I saw him laugh. I raised an eyebrow, and joined in the laughter.

"Okay, fine. I'm going back now. I feel sleepy already anyway," I said.

I waved goodbye and started walking away.

As I walked away, I remembered the way he held my arm for the first time. I touched the spot where I still felt the pressure of his hand. I suddenly stopped in my tracks.

"What are you doing? I told you to go back," I heard Lass say behind me.

I turned around. "I-I don't want to-"

Lass sighed. "We still have a mission for tomorrow, and you won't have any energy left."

I squeezed my arm where I was holding it, trying to recall the pressure of Lass' hand.

"I…still want to know that one thing that's still bothering you."

I could feel him staring at me even though I was looking on the ground.

"That one thing that's bothering me..." He stood up and walked towards me. He touched my chin and held my head up. "You see, there's this person who annoys me a lot."

He stared at me with his serious blue eyes. Heat gradually spread through my whole face. "R-really? Why?"

"That person is really talkative and very immature for her age. She's always noisy. And she acts like a child. Even her physique looks like a child's," he said.

"Oh. Hahaha. Who's that anyway?"

"You're not that dense to not know who you are, right?"

"C-child? Hey!" I tried to pull away his hand on my chin. He put his face near mine, and I saw the glimmer in his eyes even closer.

"Everything you do annoys me…"

My eyes looked away from him. I felt like crying. "I-I'm sor—"

"…because everything you do makes me want to hug you, but I can't..." he continued.

My eyes widened and looked into him again.

"Your talkativeness makes me want to shut you up by kissing you... Every cutesy childish act you do stops me in my tracks... I just can't resist you... I can't..."

I stayed silent. I couldn't believe the words I heard. He slowly pulled his face away from me, and he let go of my chin. He turned to his side and sighed. I thought his face was reddening, but it was against the light so I couldn't really tell for sure.

"Well… You could shut me up right now," my stupid mouth blurted out.

His eyes widened and look at me.

"N-n-n-n-n-no! I'm just kidding!" I said while waving my hands and shaking my head.

He smiled.

"Next time," he said with a smirk.

The heat on my face rose up even more. "I-idiot! I'd like to see you try!"

Lass breathed deeply and exhaled.

"You should sleep already."

I did feel my body getting heavy so I let out a yawn.

"I think I'm too tired to go back," I said as I sat and lied down on the cluster of mushrooms.

Lass sat beside me, and I felt his hand caress my hair. I slowly fell asleep.

"Oh by the way, I always catch you staring at me from time to time. Don't you know that? I kinda like it though," he said and laughed.

I pinched myself from embarrassment.

_- End of Story 1-_


	2. 2 - Stay the Same

**Stay the Same**

_Summary: Lass notices a change within Arme, and he doesn't like it._

* * *

Rain poured heavily. The evening sky was darkened even more by thick clouds.

Lass stood under a tree, shielding himself from the raindrops. He was drenched from his hair to his armor.

He leaned on the tree trunk, and removed the bandanna that was tied around his forehead and put it on his pocket. He shook his head to dry his hair, sending droplets all over. He left his hair unkempt.

Lass was training on the fields before he got caught up by the rain.

He sighed and scratched his head. He thought about going back to headquarters. Maybe not now. There was something inside him that didn't want to go back.

He heard footsteps walking towards him. He stood up and unsheathed his sword. He hid behind the tree and leaned sideways to get a view of his target.

Turned out it was only Arme, a fellow teammate. Arme is the mage of the team. About two months ago, she was promoted to the highest form of the Violet Mages—the Battle Mage.

She walked gracefully—chin up—with a satisfied smile on her face. Her transparent shield bubble protected her from the rain. Her purple hair was worn up on a ponytail, adorned with a small tiara. She wore a sleeveless top decorated with jewels, matched with a stylized tail skirt defined with golden outlines. She was carrying her weapon, the Battle Staff—which was even taller than her.

Lass put his sword back on its sheath, and walked towards Arme. He stood on the center of the road, letting the rain soak him even more. Arme stopped walking in front of him.

"Hey there."

Lass looked back at her with emotionless eyes.

Arme stayed still.

"Umm… You're soaked to the bone. We should go back to the headquarters. Everyone must be waiting," she said with a gentle smile. Not the happy kind of smile, but the formal one, like it was being surpressed.

Lass didn't answer.

Arme stared at him for a while. "Okay then, I'll be leaving."

Arme walked away. As she passed by Lass, she looked straight on the road.

Lass felt a pinch in his chest.

The rain fell harder, and Lass thought that it was crying for him.

"You've changed," he blurted out.

Arme stopped on her tracks and turned around. "What?"

"It's alright that you're always out on missions… Or you're always have to go back to your school to train magic… It's alright that you don't have time for me—I mean—us anymore… But all you could have done was not change…"

Arme walked back to Lass. "W-what are you saying? What are you talking about?" She tried to touch Lass's shoulder. Lass slapped Arme's hand away.

"You're not the Arme I know! Stay away from me!"

Arme's eyes widen. "I…"

Her magic shield disappeared. The rain began to soak her. Droplets ran through her face, but she was sure that some of those droplets were her tears.

"N-no… Don't say that… I didn't…" Arme dropped her staff and gripped Lass's arms. She looked at him with her begging eyes. Lass shook Arme's hands away. He ran away, leaving Arme.

Arme watched him run to the opposite direction. She fell on her knees. Mud seeped through her tail skirt and boots. She looked at the ground. As she listened to the sound of the rain, memories began to stream through her head…

* * *

Arme recalled herself looking at the mirror that afternoon.

She combed her hair and wore it into a ponytail. She put it in place using a hair accessory that looked like a small tiara.

_You're not a child anymore. Stop acting like one. Do you want to bring your teammates down?_

She took notice of the dark circles under her eyes. She had been training a lot for the past few days. And her instructor was very strict and arrogant. She accepted it, because she knew she had to work harder if she wanted to be a strong Battle Mage.

Arme walked out of the room. She saw her teammates sitting around the dining table.

"Come on, Arme. Join us," Lire said.

Arme smiled and took the empty seat beside Lass.

She listened to her teammates chat happily while eating. She ate her food slowly, not noticing the frown on her face.

"Arme, what's wrong?" Amy asked.

"O-Oh… Nothing. Really. I'm fine." Arme didn't look up from her plate, and she forced a smile.

"Something IS wrong," Lass said. She felt Lass's eyes glaring from the tone of his voice.

"I'm just tired!" Arme shouted. Everyone stopped chattering.

"Sorry… I didn't mean that," she said.

She heard Lass sigh beside her. Gradually her teammates started talking again, but not as lively as it was a while ago.

After that, she unconsciously avoided Lass anywhere.

* * *

After the flashback, Arme saw herself again kneeling on the muddy road, being soaked to the bone.

She gripped her hair and clenched her teeth. She raises her head and tries to let out a grieve scream, but nothing comes out.

She let the raindrops flow with her tears.

Arme watched the heavens cry out with her. She let herself sit on the mud.

"I d-didn't mean to… I'm sorry," she muttered to herself.

She heard footsteps approach her. Before she could turn around, a force carried her and made her stand up.

"Lass…" she said.

"What do you think you're doing? I thought you went back already! Why do you make me worry so much," scolded Lass.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" she said as she turned around.

"No… It's my fault…"

"I'm sorry… I really wanted to change… I wasn't a child anymore… I needed to be mature to become stronger. I—"

Lass cut her off by putting a finger over her mouth. He wiped the tears and raindrops under her eyes.

"It's my fault… I didn't try to understand you. But really, you don't need to change. You are actually stronger the way you were back then."

"B-but… My instructor said…that I'm too childish…"

Arme's head leaned on Lass's chest.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Lass put his one arm behind Arme's shoulders, and he used the other one to carry her on her thighs.

"H-hey!"

Lass laughed lightly. "Your body is so small and light. You're practically still a child."

Arme crossed her arms, puffed her cheeks, and glared at Lass. "Let me down! I can walk!"

"Okay okay." Lass put Arme down. Arme went to her fallen staff and picked it up.

"One more thing," said Lass while walking toward Arme.

Lass pulled away the tiara on Arme's head. Her hair fell down to her shoulders.

"Better…"

Arme felt the heat rush up to her cheeks. She clutched the staff with two hands.

Lass held Arme's chin and raised her head up. He pulled in his lips to hers, and they shared a short, sweet kiss. Lass pulled away while they stare into each other's eyes.

Lass took Arme's one hand and held it.

"Please stay the same…always."

"I… I will," Arme replied.

Hand in hand, they walked back together to their headquarters, listening to the raindrops following them.

_- End of Story 2-_


End file.
